Zinggers forever and always
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: A sequel set 3 years after the events of zinggers for life focusing on both Dennis and Winnie and their children Ned and Emily. Rated M for sex and language summary sucks but you know what they say never judge a book by it's cover hope you enjoy please review.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY ZINGGERS FOREVER AND ALWAYS IT'S A SEQUEL TO MY PREVIOES STORY ZINGGERS FOR LIFE SET 3 YEARS LATER FOCUSEING ON BOTH DENNIS AND WINNIE AND THEIR CHILDREN NED AND EMILY SO HERES CHAPTER1 NOW R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Dennis Dracula woke up to see his beautiful wife Winnie Dracula. Who was still sleeping, Dennis counted, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" before the door burst open; "Morning Mummy and Daddy!" yelled their now 3 year old children; Ned and Emily who were both wet and with no clothes on. Jumping on them and waking Winnie, "Good morning you two" replied Dennis and Winnie, "And just why on earth are you both wet and nude?" asked Winnie; "Grandma Wanda gave us both Breakfast and a bath" replied Emily hugging Dennis, and Ned cuddled Winnie. Ned was a Momma's boy and Emily was a Daddy's little girl. As Wanda snuck in with a large towel, and wrapped it around them and dried them both off; "Sorry about guys" said Wanda. "No it's fine Mum they run off on us after a bath all the time thanks for giving them breakfast Mum" replied Winnie, as she got out of bed.

And Dennis got out of bed too; Dennis and Winnie had Breakfast and a cup of coffee, before asking Wanda to watch the kids so they could have a shower together, Dennis turned on the water and him and Winnie stepped into the shower, and they begun kissing passionately, Winnie gave Dennis tongue who gave her tongue in return. Dennis moved a finger up her thigh then pushed it inside her pussy, "Get your finger out of there you little prick" said Winnie smirking playfully; "Aw Baby don't you like it?" asked Dennis. "Oh Baby I do love it but It's your cock I want in my pussy" replied Winnie, as Dennis shoved his dick inside her pussy and begun thrusting in and out over and over again.

"Oh yes fuck me fuck me don't you fucking stop moaned Winnie as Dennis pounded her over and over again, "Winnie I'm going to cum AHHH" moaned Dennis coming inside his wife. Then Dennis pushed into Winnie's Butt and fucked her Butthole Winnie begun to sway her hips to each side tightening her butthole around Dennis's cock which gave him fuck loads of pleasure, he thought he was going to cum then and there. But he Didn't he just kept pounding her rectum; "Oh god Dennis yes that feels so good" moaned Winnie, "Winnie I'm going to cum AHHHHH!" Moaned Dennis shooting his load into her butt, Dennis pulled out, and Winnie noticed he was hard.

Winnie knelt down and engulfed his cock and started sucking on it, Dennis started fucking her face "MMM Winnie that feels so good oh god fuck yes that just feels so fucking good AHHH" Moaned Dennis coming in her mouth, Dennis pulled out of Winnie's mouth. And they got cleaned up and dressed for the day, Once they were out of the bathroom, Winnie noticed Ned crying and quickly rushed to his aid; "Neddy sweetie what's the matter?" asked Winnie kissing his cheek, "Emily Bit me Mummy" replied Ned, Winnie noticed two puncture wounds on his arm. "Oh god Dennis I think Emily's fangs are starting to come thru" said Winnie, brushing her son's soft fur. (I decided to make Ned a wolf like his mother Winnie and Emily a vampire like her father Dennis) "Really but their only 3" replied Dennis,

"Look at the bite marks she left on Ned's arm. Dennis saw the puncture wounds on his son's arm, "aw god" said Dennis walking out of the room to find Emily. "What's going on Winnie?" asked Mavis coming into the room, "we think Emily's fangs are starting to come thru see the bite marks she left on his arm" replied Winnie showing Mavis the bite marks on Ned's arm, Mavis bit into her arm, "Here sweetie drink this" said Mavis as Ned drank some of Mavis's blood and the bite marks on his arms disappeared; Mavis pulled her arm away. "Thank you Nanna" said Ned hugging Mavis, "Don't worry Winnie he won't turn into a vampire" replied Mavis, Kissing her grandson's cheek.

And handing him back to Winnie who kissed her little boy on the cheek, it was no secret to anyone that Winnie was quite proactive over her son of coarse she and Dennis loved both Ned and Emily equally and she had no favourite but was proactive over both of them Dennis was too, Just like Mavis was proactive over Dennis when he was a kid. "Okay Ned how about we watch a little TV" said Winnie, "Okay mummy" replied Ned as Winnie picked up her son and carried him to bed and turned the TV to a cartoon channel and they both fell asleep.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2 Early fangger

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF ZINGGERS FOREVER AND ALWAYS IT'S SET WHEN DENNIS AND WINNIE TRY TO FIGGURE OUT WHY EMILY'S FANGS ARE COMING OUT SO EARLY R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Once Dennis caught up to Emily he picked her up and carried her to the kid's bedroom. Then placed her on the bed; "Okay Emily open up" said Dennis, "AHH" said Emily opening up nice and wide showing two fangs in her mouth. "Yep you've got fangs alright, but you shouldn't have bitten your brother" said Dennis; "I'm sorry daddy" replied Emily hugging him. "How old were you when you got your fangs Daddy?" asked Emily, "I was 5 so your mother and I were quite surprised that you got your fangs so early" replied Dennis hugging her back then giving her a little kiss on the cheek, "okay what do you say we get some lunch?" said Dennis, "Okay Daddy" replied Emily. As they went outside the hotel, "Okay just because you're half Vampire doesn't mean you can attack people so that is why you must promise me and your mother you will never ever attack or kill anyone" said Dennis.

"Not even humans?" asked Emily, "Especially not humans It'd send our kind back hundreds of years and that is not how your mother and I want to raise you and Ned" replied Dennis, "Okay now since we're only half vampire so we can eat human food" said Dennis as they went to the snack bar, and Got some lunch. Dennis had left Emily with Drac and went into the bedroom to find Winnie and Ned both asleep, Dennis climbed into bed with them and climbed under the sheets; where he pulled off Winnie's panties and shoved his face into her crotch and started eating her out. "AH Oh god Dennis Stop!" said Winnie; "Why not?" asked Dennis, "Well I guess it's due to the fact that our 3 year old son is in bed with us" replied Winnie, "Sorry it's just I'm as hard as a rock and I ate you out to wake you up" said Dennis.

"SIGH Fine But I'm only giving you a handjob" replied Winnie as Dennis pulled off his pants and undid the button in his boxers reviling his rock hard dick, Winnie grabbed hold of Dennis's dick and begun yanking it up and down really fast, Dennis started fucking her hand, and used his other finger to push in and out of Winnie's pussy really fast, Dennis started moving his finger up and down her clit. Winnie felt Ned cuddle into her further as Dennis cam in her hand, "Dennis stop I'm worried Ned's going to wake up and see us" said Winnie putting her panties on and Dennis Went for a shower, "Wait Dennis did you find out why Emily's fangs are coming out so early?" asked Winnie.

"No but my guess is that she's just an early grower" replied Dennis, "Wait what about your great grandfather Vlad?" asked Winnie. "Did someone say my name?" asked Vlad bursting into the room accidently waking up Ned causing him to cry. "What's the matter with him?" asked Vlad, "He doesn't like being woken up he gets a little upset" replied Winnie calming her son down by cuddling him then giving him kiss, "Now why was I called in her; "Well Emily's fangs have come out a few years early" replied Winnie. "How old is she?" asked Vlad, "She's 3 just like her brother" replied Winnie; "Oh she's just an early fanger" replied Vlad; "That's a relief" replied Dennis coming out of the bathroom.

And Vlad left, Winnie suddenly became Horny; Winnie pulled out her phone, **WILBER:** "Hello?" **WINNIE** : "Oh hey Wilber can you do me favour and watch Ned?" **WILBER:** "Sure thing Sis I'll probably let him watch an R rated movie" **WINNIE:** "Do that and I'll cut your nuts off" **WILBER:** "Jesus Winnie I was just joking" Winnie hung up, "Hey Ned why don't you hang out with your Uncle Wilber for a while" said Winnie; "Okay Mummy" replied Ned Kissing her cheek and walking out of the room, Winnie closed the bedroom door and locked it. Then she walked up behind Dennis, "I propose we finish where we started now that we're alone" said Winnie grinning, Dennis turned around in Winnie's arms and begun making out with her, Winnie pulled down Dennis's pants and boxers reviling his rock hard dick. Then Dennis pulled off Winnie's panties; and pushed his dick in her pussy, "AHHH!" Moaned Winnie as Dennis fucked her hard and fast, "Oh yes oh yes fuck me fuck me don't you fucking stop" demanded Winnie as Dennis fucked her hard and fast.

"Winnie I'm going to cum" said Dennis as he kept pounding her pussy, "Winnie I can't hold back any longer AHHHH!" Moaned Dennis Coming inside of Winnie's pussy; Dennis and Winnie collapsed next to each other, "Thank you Dennis that's just what I needed I love you so much" said Winnie, "I love you too Winnie I love you Ned and Emily more than I love life" replied Dennis kissing her before they both fell asleep.

 **MEANWHILE  
**

Ned was being watched by Wilber, as he played poker with his friends and let Ned have a turn; who kept bankrupting Wilber's friends, "What the hell is going on here?" Demanded Wanda catching her son allowing her 3 year old grandson to gamble, "what Winnie called and asked me to watch him" replied Wilber. "And you let him play poker for god's sake Wilber his 3 years old" said Wanda, "All right I'm sorry fuck's sake" replied Wilber, "Watch your mouth Wilber Werewolf, Come on sweetie" said Wanda picking Ned up and taking him to the other room, "I'm sorry for playing poker grandma" said Ned, "don't apologise honey you've done nothing wrong" replied Wanda kissing Ned on the cheek and putting the TV on to Disney's Mulan.

Ned Eventually fell asleep, An Hour had past when Wanda heard a knock at the door, "Oh hi Winnie" said Wanda, "Hey Mum" replied Winnie, "Ned's asleep" said Wanda, "thanks Mum" replied Winnie. "I thought you should know your brother let him play poker with him and his friends and he won a hundred bucks I took it off of him and gave it back" said Wanda; "Thanks Mum love you" replied Winnie, "Love you too honey" said Wanda, "Okay come on Sweetie let's get you home" replied Winnie picking up Ned and taking him home so that they could all rest before dinner.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
